I Block Out What Everyone Has to Say
by planetofmars
Summary: "Tony, I never agree with you." Ha-ha, plot? What plot? PWP with a shot of self reflecting angst at the end.


**Title:** I Block Out What Everyone Has to Say  
><strong>Author: PlanetofmarsKeelover**  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Steve/Tony.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "Tony, I never agree with you." Ha-ha, plot? What plot? PWP with a shot of self reflecting angst at the end.  
><strong>Universe:<strong> 616.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong>Sex. Tony's feelings.

**I Block Out What Everyone Has to Say**

Tony smirks when Steve appears, looking bent out of shape even dressed as Captain America. "You didn't have to do that for me, you know? Didn't have to stand up for me," he says, eyes crinkling at the edges as he smiles.

"She had no business saying any of that," he says, yanking at his costume like it burned something fierce.

"Even if it's true?" Tony inquires, curious as he follows Steve towards his room.

Steve stops, turns around and stares at him with a serious expression. "It's not true, and even if it were true, she didn't have to put it like that."

Tony cranes his neck, gazing up at Steve who still appears heated. Tony raises a brow, he wonders how far he can get with him like this. "You don't always agree with me."

"Tony, I _never_ agree with you," Steve says with a grin, "but I always tell you so, face to face."

For the most part, that's true. Tony threads his finger through Steve's short hair, bringing Steve's face a inch from his own. "Would you agree to fuck me senseless, right about now?" he poses, and Steve's scowl lightens to a heavy eyed smile.

"I don't know, Tony, I was gonna go down to the gym, and..." Steve gets cut off as Tony kisses him, long and deep. They didn't get a lot of time by themselves without some sort of interruption, and Tony was taking that as a sign to act now, and talk later.

"Steve, do _not_ ruin this for me," Tony grits out, arms hooked around Steve's neck as the other man hoists him up.

"Ruin _what_, exactly?" Steve questions, and if Tony wasn't so preoccupied with getting his pants off he might have responded to that with something incredibly sarcastic, and equally witty.

Steve had this bad habit of wanting to take things slow, and Tony couldn't quite grasp that; didn't understand _slow_. Tony was a instant gratification type of guy, and as such, he really hated the way Steve was taking his sweet time caressing every part of him like it was something new to be explored. "Come on, big boy, get with the program," Tony grits out, attempting to sit up and take over. Steve's crushing weight looms over him, and it is both annoying as it is incredibly arousing. If Steve wanted, he could hold him down and fuck him senseless, and there would be absolutely nothing Tony could do about it. Fuck, that _was_a hot thought.

"Steve," he calls out. "Steve."

"Yeah?" Steve responds, staring down at him with blown pupils. Tony's cock gives a excited twitch at that, and he grinds up against him for a brief moment of relief.

Tony gathers his thoughts, digging his heels into the mattress. "I want you to fuck me," he says.

"That's usually what happens when we do this, Tony."

Tony glares, giving Steve's hair a slight tug. "I want you to fuck me, and not let me up, got it?"

"No, not really," Steve confides, cheeks flushed.

"I want you to hold me down, Steve. Fuck, I just want you to take it," Tony admits breathlessly, kissing Steve with a desire his imagination was sparking. Tony's imagination was a very dangerous thing, he knew.

"You want me to hold you down?" Steve asks, unsure.

"Yeah, Steve, that's _exactly_ what I want. Look how much I want it, Steve," Tony groans, grinding his hips up, their cocks aligning in just the right way. Steve thrusts forward, pinning Tony's hips down as he collects his thoughts, and yeah, that was, that felt good.

"I don't know, what if I hurt you?" he questions, and damn him for being so considerate. Really, he had fucked Tony in more ways then one, and now he was concerned.

"Steve, God, yes. I want this. If I don't, I'll tell you."

"How?"

"Oh, I don't know. How does 'Steve, get your dick out of me' sound?"

Steve glares at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Tony promises, tongue gliding across Steve's chin before biting gently. "Want it. Want you, and preferably now."

Steve pulls away, picking up the lube he had placed at the edge of the bed earlier. Steve freezes, biting his lip; it was obvious that there was something going on in that normally vanilla brain of his. "What is it?" Tony questions, and really, his dick was so hard it was beginning to hurt.

"I was just thinking," Steve says as he blushes, even his chest was turning a shade of pink.

Tony sits up, it was easy for him to suggest something new in the bedroom compared to Steve. For one, he had no shame, and for two, he had considerably more experience in this department. "Steve, you can tell me, okay? I would be the _last_ person to judge," Tony promises, gripping the back of Steve's arms and pulling him forward, nuzzling his freshly shaven neck.

Steve places his lips next to Tony's ear, whispering shyly. Tony pulls back, laughing softly. "You're so...innocent, Steve. Jesus. It's kinda hot, though," he says, laying back and spreading his legs apart.

"_Tony_," Steve says almost breathless.

"Steve, I have absolutely no issue finger fucking myself in front of you." Tony nearly purrs as Steve whimpers helplessly. Tony coats his fingers, hand dancing along his abdomen, working its way down. Tony has to fight the urge to take himself in hand, but he does his best as his index finger circles his entrance. "I do this for you, you gonna fuck me the way I want, Steve?"

"Yes," Steve gasps, looking like a six foot two, two hundred pound, baby faced pervert.

"Good."

Tony forces a finger into himself, and god, how long had it been since he touched himself like this? Tony rocks his hips downward, adding a second finger into himself. Tony moans, eyes sweeping over Steve touching himself, and fuck, was he beautiful. Steve's hand fists over his cock, stomach moving rapidly with each shallow breath. Tony adds a third finger, lifting his ass higher, driving his fingers deeper all the while keeping his eyes on Steve.

"Fuck, Steve, I'm ready. I'm so, _so _ready," he groans, fingers having found his prostate.

"Yeah. Yeah," Steve says twice, barely able to collect himself.

"Remember what you promised?" Tony questions as Steve crawls in between his legs, hands massaging his thighs.

"I do," Steve says, taking Tony's hand in a vice-like grip above his head, pinning them there.

"Oh my," Tony whispers, tugging his arms up, but to no avail.

"Oh, that's just." Tony tries to thrust his hips forward, but can't as Steve's weight holds him down. "That's, that's really good."

"Yeah," Steve says, bending his head down to steal a kiss and bruise Tony's hip with his free thumb.

Tony struggles simply because he knows it won't do any good. Steve grins, guiding the tip of his cock towards Tony's entrance. When Steve pushes in, it's a slow burn that wrings Tony's body inside and out. Steve's dick was big no matter how much Tony was prepared, and the drag of Steve's teeth across the soft of his throat just intensifies his body's sensitivity. Steve grunts, grits out how tight Tony is, and how he could do this forever as he pulls almost all the way out before driving in hard. "_Steve_," Tony cries out, struggling freely as Steve's hips continue to snap forward, continue to fuck him deep and wide, and the only thing Tony can do is lie back and take it.

Tony's thighs were trembling, cock sensitive as Steve's body drapes over top of him, driving into him. Tony's head is racing, chest rising and falling quickly as his wrists go numb, and god, there were going to be bruises to match the ones along his neck and chest. Tony's about to call it quits, say it's too much when Steve pulls out, flips him over and drags him lower down the bed. Steve spreads his thighs apart as he leans over him. "This okay?" he questions, and Tony nearly sobs.

"Do you have to ask?" he says, wiggling his hips, and Steve takes the hint, spreading him open before pressing back in.

Tony's hands are tangled in Steve's sheets, knuckles white as he decides he might love this man, screaming his name as he raises his hips just slightly. Tony's aiming to touch himself, but Steve has other ideas as he takes a hold of Tony's arm and forces it behind his back. Tony commends him, he was definitely keeping his word. Steve starts to fuck him in earnest, and Tony is on the brink of tears, too much sensation all at once. With a strangled cry, Tony comes.

Tony's whole body trembles, and Steve is still moving, still thrusting into him, and his arm hurts, but he just doesn't care. Steve's other hand slides into Tony's hair, raising his head and exposing his throat. Tony's very aware that Steve could hurt him, and in more ways then one. Steve's mouth trails light kisses along Tony's jaw, and each press of his lips leaves Tony feeling exposed. Steve presses his mouth sloppily over his, and it's obvious he's getting close by the way he tries to kiss, touch, and move within him all at once.

"Oh, _Steve_," Tony moans on a particularly rough thrust, and Steve says something intelligible before falling completely over the edge.

Tony barely has enough strength to roll over, Steve climbing over top of him, kissing him. "You okay?" he questions, studying the bruises on Tony's wrists with a slight frown.

Tony laughs. "More then fine, big boy," he says, nipping at Steve's ear, something that never failed to turn the other man on. "If this is your reaction each time someone says something about me you don't like, I should really thank Beatrice. Hell, your making me want to send a fruit basked to..."

"Do _not_ say his name, Tony."

Tony smirks, bringing Steve down to slide his tongue over his bottom lip. "Fine. I won't, but I want you to promise me that this isn't the last time we do this, like this," he says, and Steve appears distracted as Tony parts his lips with his tongue, moving against his slowly.

"I'm fine with that, Tony, just as long as we get to do it my way, too," Steve says, biting down gently on Tony's bottom lip, and god, did he love that, would sell his soul to have Steve do that to him for all of eternity.

"We can keep it vanilla, Steve. Promise," Tony says, and Steve glares for a moment before stroking his hand down Tony's sides, dragging his short nails against olive skin. Tony can't help the shiver that encases his body as Steve' bites his neck, you would think the man had been a werewolf at some point by the way he bit and marked his flesh.

"You know that's not what I mean, Tony. I mean, keeping it honest. I just, uh, want to make sure this means something," he says, and while it's not surprising, Steve's skepticism of his ability to commit nulls at his chest.

Tony grips the sides of Steve face, staring into his eyes. "I might not be able to promise that this won't change everything, or that it won't fall completely apart, or that we'll ever disagree over something major again, but I can try, Steve. I am _trying_, and that's more then what I've done in the past, and even if this all goes to hell, and you never want to see my face again, I'll always love you. You'll always be apart of me, for better or for worse."

"What if this isn't worth it? What if changing everything now isn't the right thing to do? What if it interferes with future judgement? I couldn't handle that, Tony, I couldn't handle resenting you."

"Then don't resent me."

"Tell me that this is worth it."

Tony stares at Steve, and his heart feels as though it stops. "It's worth it," he says. "If it wasn't worth it, Steve, I would tell you, maybe a bit too late, but I would tell you."

Steve smiles down at him, satisfied. Tony smiles, too, glad to see the mood changing to a more favorable state of mind. Their moment is ruined, however as their communicator's go off. Tony groans, threatening to stay behind. Steve looks down at him as he hurries to dress. "Come on, Avenger, we've got bad guys to take care of," he says, extending his hand.

"Why did I ever agree to come back to this?" he gripes, debating whether or not he should put on clothes or handle his suit in the nude.

"That's obvious, Tony, my _azure _blue eyes."

Tony roles his eyes. "I think Beatrice isn't nearly as self indulgent as a journalist as you are with yourself right now," he says, no real malice to his voice as he stares meaningfully at Steve. There's a silent agreement there. What it is exactly, neither can place.

The only thing they could agree upon was that hard times were ahead. Tony feels bad, like he's destined Steve to his bad luck and self loathing, but he can't give him up now that he has him, and Steve won't let him go. Tony smiles sadly, that was the best and worst sort of feeling.

"Hey," he calls out, and Steve turns around to look at him.

"What?"

"Uh, later tonight, you wanna come to my room? We can, um, you know, cuddle or something. I don't know," Tony says, and Steve laughs.

"Yeah, maybe. Or, you know, I could fuck you into the mattress till morning. Your bed's much more sturdier than mine," Steve says, slipping his cowl over his face.

Tony's just glad his faceplate is down before Steve can see him. There was a lot to love about Captain America, but there was, Tony has learned, more to love about Steve.


End file.
